Shards of a Shattered Soul
by shadowedstalker-princess
Summary: Ever since Pitch's defeat, Jack's been acting differently...snapping at the slightest thing, keeping to himself, he's been constantly distracted and its worrying everyone. Jack's stopped smiling, stopped laughing, stopped teasing Bunny, he even ignored Baby Tooth and after Pitch's chilling final words, North can't help but wonder...Is it really over? Cover pic done by me :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Shards of a Shattered Soul **_

_**A Rise of the Guardians fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hi everyone! *dodges rotten fruit* Eheheh...anyways, I've been plagued by deadly plot bunnies since I watched, re-watched, read and re-read the Rise of the Guardians movie and book and so this is the end result...BTW, if any of the characters seem a bit too OOC or if things are going a little too fast then I apologize. BTW this has a mixture of the movie, my imagination and the movie novelization in here so some stuff will be way different. Anyways, please enjoy my new ROTG fanfic and tell me what you think! :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians...DREAMWORKS DOES! But if they made a ROTG series...they'd be RICH!**_

_Summary: What if when Pitch broke Jack's staff, it was more damaging and consequential than we first thought? Ever since Pitch's defeat, Jack's been acting differently...snapping at the slightest thing, keeping to himself, he's been constantly distracted and its worrying everyone. Jack's stopped smiling, stopped laughing, stopped teasing Bunny, he even ignored Baby Tooth and after Pitch's chilling final words, North can't help but wonder...Is it really over?_

_**Shards of a Shattered Soul**_

_** Chapter 1**_

_**~Antartica~**_

The winds were harsh, the tundra was freezing and the place was a desolate no man's land. Only one person could possibly survive without being affected and he was currently mid throw, angrily gripping a golden tube. This person was none other than Jack Frost.

The teen had snow white hair, pale skin and shocking blue eyes. Clad in his blue hoodie and worn out brown pants, Jack stood on the edge of an iceberg holding the tooth box and he wondered if he should just throw it out into the ocean.

"I thought this might happen..." Pitch smirked as Jack jumped at his sudden arrival yet the teen didn't acknowledge him...well rather, he didn't want to. "You can't blame me, Jack," Pitch continued, "They're the ones who abandoned you. But I understand..." Jack angrily turned to face Pitch and swung his staff with a wide arc, blasting the tainted man with ice.

Nightmare sand and frost met each other in an instant.

"You don't understand anything!" the teen cried, continuing to hurl ice and frost at Pitch.

"No?" Pitch asked as he blocked the flurry of white with nightmare sand. "I don't know what it's like to be cast out? To long for a family?" Jack froze as he looked at his white surroundings. He couldn't see Pitch but he could feel his eyes staring at him. Not lowering his staff, Jack kept his guard up as Pitch finally came into view. Smirking, the dark man calmly walked towards the wary teen.

"Oh, don't look so surprised. I was someone once too, you know." Pitch moved closer. "We don't have to be alone anymore, Jack. I believe in you. And I know children will too..." at this, the spirit's eyes widened.

_"In me...?"_ he whispered and Pitch gave a hidden yet sinister smirk.

"Yes!" he replied vigorously and gestured to the white frost and black sand covering the iceberg. "Look at what we can do! What goes together better than cold and dark?" Jack seemed to contemplate the offer as he stared at the massive structures. "We can make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything..._everything_ is-"

"Pitch-black?" Jack suggested, realizing what Pitch really wanted. Noticing the sudden change, Pitch drew closer.

"And Jack Frost too...They'll believe in both of us." the white haired boy frowned.

"No, they'll_ fea_r both of us. That's not what I want...Now for the last time, leave me alone." angrily stalking off, Jack failed to see Pitch's saddened look before it hardened into one of anger.

"Very well..." he said. "You want to be left alone? Done! But first..." a familiar, tinkly sound forced Jack to spin around.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack charged forward and Pitch gave a dark smirk.

"The staff, Jack!" Boogeyman demanded. "You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over, and I'll let her go." with another smirk, Pitch tightened his grasp and Baby Tooth squeaked in pain.

Jack gave a growl of frustration as he tightly gripped his staff. Frost soon began snaking over his fingers and the wood glowed a bright blue, begging to be used but as Pitch squeezed the fairy again, Jack found himself surrendering. Sighing in resignation, the boy handed over the staff, much to the protest of Baby Tooth.

"I'll take that!" Pitch said as he scooped it up with glee, teasingly twirling the magical staff in his hand.

"All right," Jack murmured. "Now let her go..." at that, Pitch gave a humorless scoff.

"No." he replied simply. "You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!" his victory was short lived as Baby Tooth wriggled in Pitch's hand and pecked it...hard. Pitch cried out and threw Baby Tooth into the air, sending her careening into an ice canyon.

"No!" Jack lunged for her but it was too late and as he spun around, Pitch shot him one final smirk before breaking the blackened staff over his knee.

_Jack...Jack..._

**"Jack!"** blue eyes snapped open and a cry of shock echoed through North's busy workshop as Tooth and Sandy looked down at one annoyed winter spirit, who was currently sprawled out on the floor.

Glaring at his teammates, Jack gave a low growl and forced himself up. "What could the emergency _possibly_ be this time?" he snapped with scathing sarcasm. "Am I banned from sleeping now?" the winter spirit frowned as Tooth and Sandman both gave him worried looks.

"Well...you looked like you were having a bad dream...so we just thought we'd wake you up..." Tooth replied softly, making Jack feel a little bad for snapping at her. Looking at his bare feet, guilt clawed at the teen's chest.

"Sorry, Tooth...I-I shouldn't have snapped like that..." the fairy merely shook her head and gave a cheerful smile.

"Its okay, Jack. Everyone gets a little cranky when they're suddenly woken up..." Sandman nodded as he made sand images of a snowflake, Pitch, an angry Jack and the group's recent victory. "Hmm...Sandy's right, Jack...You've been acting differently since we defeated Pitch...are you feeling okay?" Tooth asked in concern as she began to mother hen the boy and Jack merely gave her a lazy shrug.

"I'm fine, Tooth...Jeez..._If only you showed this kind of attention 300 years ago_..." Jack murmured in annoyance before he grabbed his slightly black tinted staff and flew off into the large workshop, leaving his shocked and worried friends behind.

Sandy made even more sand images of Jack's odd behavior and Tooth couldn't help but agree with his fears. Sighing, she lay a comforting hand on his golden shoulder.

"I know, Sandy...I'm worried about Jack too...But he'll be okay..._right?_" at this, Sandy gave a sad frown and shrug as Tooth flew away to her palace. That was no ordinary nightmare Jack had and his sudden change in attitude was unnerving as well. Something was wrong with the normally cheerful teen and by the moon he would find out what it was or his name wasn't Sandman...

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-

Deep within an endless cave, shadows and darkness reigned. In his lair devoid of light, a worse for wear Pitch glared at the swirling black sand before him. Sitting on his dark throne, the defeated man beckoned to the sand.

"S-Show me...Jack Frost..." the ink like mirror glowed red for a second before North's workshop could be seen, showing Jack blowing off Tooth and Sandy, much to Pitch's delight.

"It seems I was right after all..." Pitch grinned as he stared at Jack's slightly black tinted staff. "Even the purest of hearts can be tainted with a little fear!" dark laughter filled the air and back in Santoff Claussen, the winter spirit suppressed an unnerving shiver. Something big was on the horizon and for some reason...Jack felt they wouldn't be ready for it...

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hiiii peoples! That's it for this chappie and I really wanted to write more but my imagination tanks r running on empty right now. Anyways, fave, follow, review and show me some love! -shadow out-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shards of a Shattered Soul **_

_**A Rise of the Guardians fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey hey people! I can't believe I got so much kickass reviews, follows and faves in mere MINUTES of uploading the first chapter! Thanks so much everyone! Now without further adieu, let's get this party started!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians...DREAMWORKS DOES! But if they made a ROTG series...they'd be RICH!**_

_**Shards of a Shattered Soul **_

_**Chapter 2**_

Two weeks had passed and things hadn't really changed around Santoff Claussen. North was still busy as always, Tooth was still chattering off about being back out collecting teeth, Sandy was doing the usual and Bunny was...well, Bunny! Jack was still behaving oddly, but the Guardians didn't really read too much into it and Jack was somewhat thankful for that.

Hey, he loved them and all but they needed to stop babying him and let him do things on his own. They'd never showed him this attention in all the three hundred insufferable years of solitude so why bother to start now?

_'Hmph...They probably feel guilty...'_

Lidded blue eyes stared blankly at the nearby fire as the hustle and bustle of the yetis echoed around the large workshop. Normally, Jack would hate being close to any heat of the sort but for some reason, the teen felt...off today. Heck...he's been feeling off for two whole weeks! The lone spirit couldn't describe it, to be honest. He felt extremely sleepy yet he actually felt reluctant to go back to sleep.

He couldn't remember what he was dreaming about earlier and the teen merely drew a blank, which only added to his already uncomfortable state of mind. Sighing to himself, the young winter spirit slowly twirled his staff.

Ever since Pitch broke it, Jack felt as if his crook was...heavier than before...I mean, it looked the same, it froze everything as usual but something just felt different about it. Rising to his feet, Jack absentmindedly walked around North's workshop, narrowly missing many annoyed yetis, elves and North himself.

"Jack?" North worriedly knit his eyebrow as the boy didn't even answer him. Jack just felt...trapped...like he needed to get away from everything and just be alone. Sighing tiredly, Jack shakily made his way into one of North's guest rooms. Barely having the strength to close in the massive door, Jack rest his staff by the bed head and collapsed into the soft sheets.

_'Why do I feel so exhausted...? I was just fine a bit earlier...'_ the teen rolled unto his back and stared at the now frost covered ceiling. "Maybe I am just sleepy after all..." Jack called for a little wind and instantly chilled the room, covering everything with a thin blanket of snow. Looking around with slight satisfaction, Jack curled up on his side and fell into a fitful sleep.

In his lair, Pitch grinned at the growing darkness and fear in Jack's heart as shadows of his nightmares grew under the teen's bed. The room slowly began to grow darker as the minutes passed and Jack flinched within his dream, eliciting a curious hum from Pitch.

_'I wonder...'_

Jack gave a low whimper as the darkness continued to blacken the room and as it's shadowy tendrils grew closer to him, the boy unknowingly scooted as far away as possible.

"I can't believe it...Oh ho, I knew this one was special!" Pitch gave a dark smirk as he forced the nightmares back underneath Jack's bed. "Don't be afraid, Jack... It only gets worse from here..."

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-

Back in the globe room, North could be seen mumbling and pacing back and forth as Tooth looked on with equal worry. They were still waiting for Sandman and Bunny to arrive and seeing as it was getting late, the fairy and dream bringer would have to leave for their jobs soon.

"Alright, what is it this time?" an annoyed Australian accent and a shimmering sound simultaneously floated through the air as Bunnymund and Sandman finally arrived in mere minutes of each other. "Where's Jack? Did he pull some stupid prank again?"

Bunny frowned as he sat down on a chair and began polishing his boomerangs. Sandy too inquired about their missing friend with various symbols and North silenced the duo as he heaved a heavy, tired sigh.

"I call meeting because of Jack, but not for reason you think..." the Russian Cossack paused and worriedly rubbed his temples. "Boy has me worried...He is acting different...distracted...Jack walk through here today like world on shoulders...That is not like him. Something is wrong. I feel it...in my belly..." North sighed as he continued his pacing, wracking his brain for any sort of inkling as to why Jack was acting like this.

"Hmm...think maybe frostbite's just homesick? Ya know, like missin' the lake? Or Jaime?" Bunny suggested but Tooth shook her head.

"No...Even if it were something like that, Jack could leave here whenever he wanted and he knows that...Its not like he's confined here or anything...I think it's something else."

As the three guardians continued to throw around thoughts as to why Jack was acting strangely, Sandman noticed the room began to glow and looking upwards, he soon noticed why.

_'Man in the Moon!'_

The golden man tried to get the trio's attention but to no avail as they continued to make theories and suggestions. Shooting sand from his ears, he looked around and noticed an elf eating tinsel and grabbed him. Soon all talk ceased as a loud, twinkly bell frantically echoed through the air, causing the three guardians to look for the source.

Feeling an annoying sense of de-ja-vu, Sandman made an image of a moon and then pointed to the skylight, where MiM was patiently waiting.

"Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" at that, the golden guardian gave North a flat look and an eye roll.

"Manny...What is big news?" a beam of moonlight focused on a spot on the floor in the center of the four Guardians. The beam shrunk and illuminated the ornate symbol of the floor revealing an all too familiar pillar and its large gem. Bunny and the others looked on as the gem refracted light throughout the chamber, like a crystal.

"Hold on, hold on...Is he gonna pick a new Guardian?" Bunny frowned. Tooth fluttered slowly as she squint her eyes and looked closer.

"No...I don't think so...Maybe he just has something to tell us..." the crystal gem shone brighter as a holographic image of Jack's staff appeared, gaining a few raised eyebrows.

"Jack's staff? What about Jack's staff?" North murmured as the image blurred and Pitch appeared, showing him breaking the staff over his knee and attacking Jack.

"Wait a minute...I-Is Pitch coming after Jack? But its too soon! He can't be back to full strength already!" Tooth worriedly beat her wings as the image switched to Jack fixing his staff and flying off with Baby Tooth, then to Jack's odd behavior now.

_"Maybe MiM is showing something that already happened and he's trying to tell us something is wrong with Jack..."_ Sandy 'wrote' and Bunny gave an annoyed grunt.

"But we already _know_ something's up with the frost brat! We just don't know what_ it_ is!" he replied in exasperation as North tried to mull over the information and piece things together.

The moonbeam grew brighter and an image of the weakened Pitch popped up with nightmare sand hovering over Jack and covering the staff. The Guardians looked on for a few more minutes before the light faded and MiM left them to their thoughts.

_"What could all this mean...? Is MiM warning us that Jack is in danger?"_ Sandy sand wrote with a worried frown and Tooth gave a saddened sigh.

"Well if frostbite's in danger, then we'll protect 'im! We don't have to lock him up or whatever, but just keep an extra eye on the little troublemaker!" Bunny interrupted with a smirk, at which North gave a booming laugh and clapped him on the back.

"Ha ha! Is good plan, Bunny! We watch over Jack, Pitch can't go after him!" the Russian boomed, making the pooka wince at the high volume.

_"But..."_ Tooth whispered. "Pitch is still weak...How can he come after Jack, if he's barely at a quarter of his power?" she frowned as she fluttered back to her seat with her friends following suit. Bunny furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he and his friends wracked their brains for more ideas and suggestions.

Man in the Moon wasn't very descriptive with his warning and the whole thing just seemed fishy to the large pooka. Then again, the moon was always pretty vague when he talked to them but this was getting ridiculous! Running over the entire ordeal in his mind, and combining it with Jack's recent 'changes' a thought ran through him like lightning. A thought he was not too fond of...

"What if he doesn't have to come after Jack himself...?" Bunny murmured, catching the attention of his fellow Guardians.

"What?"

"Bunny, what you be talking about?"

_"Don't tell me you mean..."_

"I'm talking about Pitch targeting Jack like Manny said...He doesn't have to _physically_ come after him...Not in his state...I think...I think he did something to Jack's staff..." Bunny frowned as a terrifying realization washed over him. "_Jack's staff!_ Pitch is trying to get Jack through his staff!" Bunny blurted out as North and Tooth looked at each other in shock while Sandman looked extremely upset.

"Wh-What? How can that be possible? Can Pitch even _do_ that?" Tooth worriedly began fluttering around again and she even lost a couple of feathers as she anxiously flapped her wings.

"I do not know, Tooth...If this is true, then Jack must keep away from staff..." North frowned, and the other immortals gasped at the thought, all excluding Sandman of course.

"North, are you off yer rocker!? Ya can't take away the kid's staff!" Bunny frowned as he sunk into the lush armchair cushions.

"Bunny's right, North...That's Jack's only weapon and without that staff, he's powerless!" the fairy added and Sandy nodded in agreement.

_"That's right..."_ he wrote. _"That staff holds all of Jack's power and without it, he can't even float for ten minutes! Not to mention he's never let it out of his sight even once...Jack's been attached to that staff for the three hundred years we've known him and he's not about to drop it because of Pitch..."_ North sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The Russian Cossack felt a bad headache coming on and he had a feeling that he'd be needing a lot of eggnog and cookies after all of this...

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-

There was darkness everywhere...If anyone were within it, they probably wouldn't be able to see their own hand before them. Ice blue eyes slowly cracked open and fear reflected within the pained orbs. Jack couldn't move, he couldn't think and more fear sunk into him when he realized he couldn't even breathe. He frantically tried to move, even an inch, to claw at his burning throat. The surrounding darkness began crawling up his legs and constricted, sending flares of pain ricocheting through Jack's body. The winter Guardian futilely bit his lip to muffle his cries as the shadows continued to engulf him. Suddenly, as if given a silent command, the darkness stopped near his hoodie and stained it into a deep blood red.

Jack's vision was filled with even more darkness as Pitch loomed over the winter spirit with a shark toothed grin. Laughing maliciously at the nearly unconscious teen, Pitch dragged a shadow like claw down his cheek.

_**"Don't try to fight me, Jack...You will belong to me...After all...What goes together better than cold and dark?"** _Pitch's sinister laughter echoed throughout the shadows as Jack was soon swallowed up by it.

_'Someone...please help...'_

shadowedstalker-princess~ Oh noo! What have I done to my poor Jack!? BTW, I fixed Bunny's OOCness the best that I could...Oh well, Jack'll get over it...

Jack- No I won't!

Anyways...please ignore my cute winter spirit and leave me some more awesome reviews peeps! Remember, like, fave, follow and show me some love! BTW, I know that Jack's power source IS NOT his staff, but I wanted stuff to be different here...You'll learn why later on...MUAHA...MWUAHA! MWUAHAHAHA! *cough* *hack* *cough*

...Ahem... -shadow out-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shards of a Shattered Soul **_

_**A Rise of the Guardians fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hi peeps! Glad u stuck around so far and thanks a bunch for all the massive reviews, favorites and follows! Without further adieu, let's get this party started! -College kid comin' through!-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians...DREAMWORKS DOES! But if they made a ROTG series...they'd be RICH!**_

_**Shards of a Shattered Soul**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**"Don't fight me Jack..."**_

_**"They abandoned you..."**_

_**"They don't really care..."**_

_**"I understand..."**_

_**"After all what goes together better than cold and dark?"**_

_**"You will be mine!"**_

Jack awoke with a start and frantically looked around the iced room. There wasn't any sea of shadows...There wasn't any Pitch...it was just North's regular old guest room.

"It was all just a dream..." Jack all but whispered as he brought his knees up to his chin. He could move...he could breathe...he wasn't drowning...Jack was absolutely fine. At least he'd like to believe that...As more fear swirled around Jack's heart, he felt himself sinking further into depression. He wouldn't dare talk to North or the others about something like this...Especially if it involved _Pitch_, of all people.

_'They'd probably laugh their heads off and lock me up here if Pitch was after me...'_ he tightened his grip on his knees as his despair grew.

_**"They don't really care..."**_

Memories soon began floating around...Memories Jack wasn't too fond of...Things he didn't want to remember...

_"Go away, frost brat! I don't have time for this! Get it through your thick skull that no one wants you around, okay!"_ those were the last words Bunny had said to him before the blizzard of '68 and Jack wished he could have just forgotten. From that day until now, Bunny's harsh words cut deeper than any blade and were colder than the blizzard itself. It made Jack feel unwanted...useless...a waste of time.

All he wanted was to talk to someone like him, to get answers. But no other immortals would even glance at him in passing. They always ignored him...left him alone...Never once did anyone try to help him...North and the others never even bothered with him until Pitch reappeared...

_"He's right..."_ Jack's eyes widened and he wouldn't dare raise his voice above a whisper. Pitch was right after all. _"They...they don't care..."_ a lone tear slipped down his cheeks before it froze, falling onto the sheets with a dull thump. Jack let his head fall unto his knees and the darkness in his heart grew as the minutes passed. His staff looked as black as death itself and it gave off an eerie red glow, but Jack didn't notice.

_'They never cared...'_

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-

Within is shadowed lair, Pitch lounged on his throne as he stared at Jack through his Nightmare Mirror. The spirit's fear continued to consume him and Pitch gave a sinister smirk as he felt a sudden upsurge. It was unbridled, raw, powerful fear and the Nightmare King grinned as it coursed through him.

"Yes...Feel fear, Jack!" Pitch smirked as his eyes bled to bright gold once more. "Let your fear grow and consume you..." the dark man grinned as his shadows swirled around the teen, fueling his fear and Pitch's power. Easily rising to his feet with a power hungry grin, the Nightmare King crushed some sand within his fist.

"I think I'll go collect my prize..._in person_." Pitch ordered as the mirror dissolved into nightmare sand and swept over him, sending Pitch right to his target.

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-

In Santoff Claussen a strange tingle flowed through the air. It wasn't exactly unwelcome but it felt strong, unfamiliar and very unnerving. Considering MiM's recent warning along with Jack's increasing reclusion, everyone had been left on edge.

Tooth refused to leave North's workshop for a second and left all her tooth collecting up to the mini fairies while she constantly stayed at Jack's side. Sandman would spend all day and even half the night checking on Jack and trying to fix his staff whenever the teen slept while his sands travelled from the workshop to every continent on the globe, giving every child a dream. Bunny would pop in from the Warren whenever he could to try and cheer up the winter spirit only to get yelled at, given an icy glare or nearly frozen into a rabbit-sickle. All in all, each day the Guardians could see Jack was getting worse and North feared that soon, Pitch would have Jack in his grasp.

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey peeps! Hope you enjoyed this chap so far and I do apologize if this chapter is too short…I'm getting ready for a new semester in college so I'm all over the place, lol. Anyways, peeps u know the drill! Fave, review, follow and show me some love! –shadow out-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shards of a Shattered Soul **_

_**A Rise of the Guardians fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hi peeps! Glad u stuck around and thanks a bunch for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Without further adieu, let's get this party started! -College kid comin' through!-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians...DREAMWORKS DOES! But if they made a ROTG series...they'd be RICH!**_

_**Shards of a Shattered Soul**_

_** Chapter 4**_

It was truly wonderful, he mused. The mere aroma of such a powerful, wonderful fear made him give a shark toothed grin. Sure, the repulsive fuzzballs and belled nuisances were no little children, but their fear was all the same and Pitch couldn't get enough of it.

The Nightmare King grinned as he watched the Guardians squirm. Wind began to blow through the large room as a blanket of black sand swirled around them. Gritty darkness surrounded the four before it gathered into a tornado and disappeared. Bunny grit his teeth as he tightly gripped his trusty boomerangs. His fur was on end, his adrenaline was pumping and his fury was at an all time high. His fellow Guardians were in the same position as they all angrily checked their surroundings, seeking out that one man...

_'No...'_ Bunny corrected. That _monster_.

**_"Pitch!"_** he growled. "You shadow sneakin' ratbag, come 'ere!" a dark, teasing laughter echoed around them as shadow puppets of Pitch swirled around them.

"Oh ho..." he teased. "A little hostile, eh rabbit?" Pitch's multiple shadows cackled darkly, making the bone chilling laugh echo and clash against each other. Bunny released a incredulous snort as he and his teammates stayed back to back.

"Anyone would be hostile after seeing you again, _shadow walker_!" (I made this as a derogatory term to Pitch) A dark snarl echoed throughout the room and Bunny couldn't help but give a smirk of his own.

"Go suck an egg, rabbit..." the bringer of hope whipped his head to his left only to meet air. Pitch shifted again.

"Oh?" he teased. "What's this? Looks like someone's missing, eh North?" the Russian gave a low growl as he furiously gripped his shashkas.

"Boy is no concern of yours, Pitch!" North was practically livid as he glared at the multiple shadows. An amused cackle filled the air as Pitch's shadows converged on the globe and revealed the Nightmare King himself.

"Oh really? Well I beg to differ. Last time, that ice brat foiled my plans with the help of you pathetic little Guardians!" Pitch snarled. "I should already have children fearing me! They should see me and tremble in fright! Not have happy little dreams about snow, tooth collecting fairies, chocolate egg hunts or Christmas presents! I should be ruling the world with an iron fist, not back to hiding under beds!"

"Well that's where you belong, Pitch! I won't let you to hurt Jack!" Tooth frowned as she angrily hovered beside her friends. Pitch gave her a dark smile as he calmly waltzed down the side of the globe. The Guardians went on an even larger defensive and the Nightmare King couldn't help but give them a malicious grin.

"Is that so?" he smirked. "Well don't you worry, little fairy, because I have no intention of hurting Jack Frost..." Pitch grinned even more as a sudden, powerful volley of ice hurtled past him at breakneck speed and instantly cut him off. Stunned silence filled the room as the cracking sound of ice echoed through the air. The Big Four looked behind themselves in shock only to see the near livid ice spirit himself leaning heavily against the wall. Suppressing a grimace and brandishing his black staff, Jack shakily stepped forward.

_**"Well I have a lot more in mind than hurting you, Pitch!"**_ the teen spat as he took another step forward only to crumble to his knees.

"Jack!" the Guardians rushed around the winter spirit as he gripped his staff tightly. His head was swimming, he felt practically powerless and his staff felt heavier than ever. A slow but steady, buzzing pain bloomed in the back of the teen's head and he barely managed to stifle the pained hiss that left his lips.

_'What is going on...? Why do I feel so weak?'_ Pitch's dark laughter filled the air and Jack barely managed lifted his heavy head as he and the others looked on.

"Heh...Poor little Jack." he teased. "Oh, you don't look well at all!" the young Guardian gave a low growl as he forced himself to his feet, much to the protest of Tooth and the others.

"I'd feel a lot better if you weren't here, Pitch!" Jack snarled. "You can't even be close to half your power yet so why are you here?" Jack repressed a groan as a wave of dizziness passed through him, opting to grip his now frosted staff even tighter, if possible.

"Heh...I can't just show my hand so early in the game, now can I?" he teased.**_ "You should have stayed overlooked when you had the chance, Jack..."_** the whisper was right next to his ear and the young spirit's eyes widened as he quickly glanced to his right, seeing nothing but North's red coat.

_'Blasted shadow walker...'_ Jack swore as he and the others scoured the room for their invisible enemy. The teen frowned as he got a foreboding feeling but he shook it off in favor of clutching his staff tighter. Jack cautiously walked closer to the globe, while the others warily searched around. He wasn't about to drop his guard even if he couldn't see that monster and as he took another step, that threatening feeling returned with full force. Spinning around, Jack found himself surrounded by walls of shadow which began to close in and he was instantly reminded of his dream, making him drop his staff as a horrifying fear crept over him.

_"N-no...No...Its not real..."_ he murmured as the horrid nightmare flashed through his mind, reminding him of the pain...the fear...the words Pitch said to him...Jack found himself hyperventilating as he weakly dropped to his knees. He could barely make out Bunny and North calling for him and attacking from the outside but his mind barely registered this as the nightmare sand began crawling up his trembling legs, snaking upwards just like his dream.

"No..._no_..." the sand covered him even more and his fears began to grow.

It wasn't stopping.

Instead of stopping at his beaten hoodie, the gritty sand continued, almost covering the near unconscious teen completely.

_"I told you, Jack..."_ Pitch whispered as he appeared before him. "You **_will_** belong to me..." as soon as the words left his lips, the sand engulfed what remained of the winter spirit and the walls of sand disappeared into nothing more than shadow, anguish and a horrible memory, taking Jack and Pitch with it.

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Oh noes! Pitch has my Jack! I hate myself for writing this chapter but I hope its longer than three! Y'all know da drill! Fave, review, follow and show me some love! -shadow out-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shards of a Shattered Soul **_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey everyone! Glad u stuck around and thanks a bunch for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Without further adieu, let's get this party started! -College kid comin' through!-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians...DREAMWORKS DOES! But if they made a ROTG series...they'd be RICH!**_

_**Shards of a Shattered Soul **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Gone..._

_He was gone..._

Jack was gone and it was all his fault...

North stared at the empty spot in numb shock. He felt his swords slip from his hands and he barely noticed the loud clatter that echoed throughout the room. It reminded him of how truly empty his workshop was...how truly empty _he_ felt inside.

_He'd failed him..._

He'd failed Jack and now the boy would pay the price for his folly. North fell to his knees as he fingered some of the lingering sand, which only fueled his self loathing. He was right there...nearly an arm's reach away, _but he couldn't save him..._

_**No...**_

The time for moping was over. A rare but purely livid look crossed North's face as he grabbed his swords and rose to his feet, startling his fellow Guardians.

It was one thing for Pitch to threaten him or the children of the world or even his fellow Guardians...but to threaten and endanger Jack, who he saw as a son? Well now all bets were off...Pitch had crossed a line...A line you do not cross...That monster has hurt one of North's precious people, and there would definitely be no mercy..._Not this time_...

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-

Pitch leered in his throne room with a cruel smile etched across his pale face as a lone iron cage hung from the ceiling. Dark nightmare sand endlessly swirled around him and Pitch couldn't help but chuckle as ice slowly crept across the grungy iron. Letting his sand swirl below his feet, a midnight pillar carried him right up to the cage. Giving another chuckle, the Nightmare King peered into the small confinement.

"Even in _this_ state, you still resist me..." he grinned as short, labored breathing was his only reply. "Its really such a shame...I'd hoped you would join me willingly..." Pitch wistfully twirled frosted locks before ice snaked up his fingers, making him recoil in rage. "But I suppose I shall have to..._**bend**_ you to my will..." another dark chuckle echoed through the menacing lair as heart wrenching, pain filled screams soon followed.

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-

Brown eyes snapped open and a cool sweat raced down heated skin. Legs swung slowly at the bedside and a small but shaky sigh echoed throughout the room. Looking into the night sky, the moon shone as bright as ever, making the occupant stare back in confusion.

Jamie gave another sigh as he wrapped his arms around his knees and stared at the polished wooden flooring. It had been weeks since he'd seen him last, and he was beginning to worry. Snow should have already come to Burgess and yet the place was devoid of the beautiful powder. "Where are you, Jack?"

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-

**_Darkness_...**

_It was all he could see..._

_It was all he was..._

_It was all he knew..._

_'Please help me...'_

Blank blue eyes stared forward as ice crept on the rusted cage. Icicles hung from the grungy iron and black sand covered most of the prisoner with an ice cold grip. A smug smirk graced a certain man's face as he stared at a black, ink like mirror.

Pitch grinned as he watched the Guardians rush to the sleigh. Glancing up at the cage, a sick grin crossed his face. "I think they need a little..._extra inspiration_...Right Jack?" Pitch swept his hand and dissolved the shadow mirror, reverting it to sand before it suddenly disappeared. "Now, it begins..." he grinned. "Your move, North...And the clock is ticking."

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Heya peeps! *gives big grin* Thanks again for waiting so long for this update, so sorry for the extended leave I was on...Major work in college is running me ragged...Anyways, I hope u all liked this chappie albeit a short one! Please review and no flamers allowed!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shards of a Shattered Soul**_

_**A Rise of the Guardians fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey everyone! Glad u stuck around and thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Without further adieu, let's get this party started! -College kid comin' through!-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians...DREAMWORKS DOES! But if they made a ROTG series...they'd be RICH!**_

_**Shards of a Shattered Soul**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Pitch...

Just the thought of the name raised more fury and hatred than North thought himself possible to muster yet here he was, furiously barking orders at the yetis surrounding his sleigh. Tooth and the others weren't any better off as they anxiously prepared themselves for the upcoming battle with fear within their hearts. The fairy of Memory sighed softly as she held a small necklace with a beautiful glass snowflake and silver chain.

_'Jack...'_

**"Temper temper, North...You have a house guest so try to be kind."** All sound stopped as a nightmare clone of Pitch hung from the icy ceiling.

"Pitch!" the large man roared. "You have nerve showing face here! Give Jack back at once!" the dark man smirked as he clicked his tongue.

**"Tsk, tsk...Where are your manners, North?"** he grinned. **"Not even a little please?"** Bunny and the others grew furious as the fake Pitch gave them a smug smirk and began to descend the wall.

"Listen here you shadow obsessed freak, because I ain't sayin' it again..." the egg giver snarled. "**GIVE. JACK. BACK**!" Pitch gave a dark sneer as he glared down the livid Guardians before a twisted smile graced his face.

**"Why do you care, rabbit? Last I checked, Jack Frost was of no concern to any of you before...You only pay attention to him now because the Man in the Moon deemed him important enough for the great and mighty Big Four!"** he grinned. **"You think that inviting him into your little club will erase the years of solitude and pain you all brought him? _Ha_!"** the nightmare clone grinned maliciously as eight furious eyes glared back at him with murder in the air. **"You want your precious Jack back so badly?"** Pitch teased. **"Take a look at your _great_ Guardian of Fun!"** the shadow cackled, morphing into a large Nightmare Mirror with the captured Jack as it's reflection.

"Jack!" North exclaimed as Tooth gasped, Bunny clenched his paws and Sandman looked disturbingly livid. Jack merely stared ahead in his cage with dead, blue eyes as the ominous nightmare sand curled up his neck and more ice covered his prison, unknowingly mixing with the black sand. Before another word could be said, the shadow mirror disappeared and Pitch's gleeful voice floated through the air.

**"Tick tock, North...Tick tock..."** North ground his teeth as he gripped the sleigh reins with blistering fury.

Enough was enough.

Pitch had truly done it now...There would be no remorse, no holding back, no turning back. No matter how it would end...It would end TODAY.

ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG- ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG- ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG- ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-

Within his dark lair, Pitch grinned gleefully as his powers reached it's peak and Jack's ice covered prison slammed to the floor. Nightmare sand pooled from the cage and a darkened form stood before the shadow master. Dead blue eyes stared into eerie gold ones and a shark toothed grin crossed Pitch's face. Inwardly, Jack gave a low sneer.

_'You disgusting coward!'_

"How nice of you to join me, Jack..."

_'It is not nice at all, Pitch!'_ Jack roared within his mind. The teen gave a shudder as he felt a bitter cold wash over him...Wait, _cold_?! Jack couldn't get cold! He was the meaning of cold! The winter Guardian repressed another shiver as he stood knee deep in liquid like black sand. _'Pitch just what did you do to me!?'_

"Master..." 'Outer Jack' murmured as he went to one knee. Pitch couldn't help but smirk at the spirit before him. Soon he would be ready, and no one would stand in Pitch's way again...Everyone will learn to fear the Boogeyman...

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Yo peeps. Short chap cause I'm in a rut for ideas these days...Stupid class essays are sucking my inspiration dry...Any story ideas? Review and do what u gotta do! -shadow out-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey everyone! Glad u stuck around and thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Without further adieu, let's get this party started! -College kid comin' through!-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians...DREAMWORKS DOES! But if they made a ROTG series...they'd be RICH...ER!**_

_**Shards of a Shattered Soul**_

_**Chapter 7**_

He could practically _taste_ his undoubted victory.

Pitch smiled as he sensed the Guardians enter his domain. This day was his and he would not be denied. The spirit grinned and sent off a few nightmares to ambush the group.

If he was going to kill them, he might as well have a little fun along the way.

Yes, Pitch had finally done it.

After years of research and testing he had finally found a way to kill an immortal spirit, Guardian or not. It was what he needed Jack for...His immensely pure power was the catalyst for it all. If Pitch was shadow and darkness then Jack was the purest light in the darkest night. His raw but pure power was just what was needed to spell the end of the Guardians. With their powers combined, their _'Nightmare Shards'_ could rip through anything...

...Even an immortal spirit like the all mighty Guardians...

Well, Pitch hoped so or this would have been a waste of uncountable years and resources. Lounging in his shadow throne, Pitch smirked.

_They were getting closer..._

**"Master...Should I dispose of them?"** Pitch blinked before his smirk grew. The Nightmare King had barely noticed Jack's enshrouded form as he remained hidden at his side, his icy gaze piercing through the shadow.

"No..." Pitch replied with a smirk as the sound of battle vibrated in the air. "Let them come..." as if on cue, explosions rocked the black walls before they came crashing down, revealing four enraged Guardian spirits.

"Ah, the Guardians!" Pitch grinned as he rose from his throne. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Pitch! You blasted shadow freak! Give Jack back right now!" Bunny growled as he and his teammates tightly gripped their weapons. The shadow master smirked darkly as he sauntered forward.

"Oh? You want little Jack back?" Pitch teased. "Well then, I think you've waited long enough! Isn't that right, Jack?" a dark smile stretched across Pitch's face as soft footsteps echoed through the air. Emotionless blue eyes pierced through the shadows as Jack calmly emerged.

"Jack!" Tooth declared as she instinctively rushed forward only for North to suddenly extend his forearm, effectively blocking her way. The large man felt his eyes narrow as Jack wandered aimlessly towards them.

"Something is not right..." North murmured before he gripped his swords even tighter. "Pitch!" he roared. "What have you done to boy!?" the Nightmare King smirked as Jack suddenly halted mere feet before his friends.

"Aww, you don't like it?" Pitch smirked as he stood behind Jack and cradled the teen's chin, making the Guardians grow even angrier. "And after all the trouble I went through to give Jack my gift...I just had to break him first, of course..." Bunny mashed his teeth together as his short fuse just got shorter.

"Pitch, you bastard!" the pooka yelled as he furiously sent his boomerangs at the smirking man.

"Bunny, no!" North cried but it was already too late. The boomerangs were no longer heading for Pitch, oh no. Instead their sights were set on Jack, who mindlessly moved to protect the shadow master.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed as one boomerang struck the teen on his temple and the other smashed into his shoulder. Jack's dead eyes showed a hint of pain before returning to empty blue pools as he slowly hovered above ground. Barely raising his black staff, Bunny's boomerangs were instantly frozen solid, landing on the grungy floor with a dull thump.

_'Bunny, North! Help! Grahh! Do something you overgrown kangaroo!'_ 'Inner Jack' fought to keep his head above the liquid like black sand as another shot of fear doused him. _'Bunny! Tooth! Sandy! North! Please! Guys, help! I'm still in here! I'm still here!' _the teen stared helplessly through his outer form's eyes as an icy chill swirled through him once more.

_They couldn't hear him..._

_He was trapped inside himself and there was no escape..._

_Pitch won..._

_'He's got me...' _Jack tried to bob over the water before it swallowed the struggling teen whole. _'Everyone...I'm sorry...'_

**"Shall I dispose of them now, master?"** Outer Jack murmured as his blue eyes bled to an eerie gold and the Big Four felt their blood run cold.

"M-Master...?" Tooth stuttered in shock as Jack remained emotionless before them. "Pitch, what did you do!?" the Nightmare King smirked at the fairy as he ignored her and blended into the shadows.

"Jack...End them..."

TBC...

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Yeah, yeah...You all r pretty pissed from the short update from me but my imagination is low...I gotta meditate more *shrugs* Anyways, hopefully the fight scene and otherwise will come to me in time...**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


End file.
